


Козлятник

by Kollega



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, The Tiffany Aching Series - Terry Pratchett, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Yuletide, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Локи очнулся. Голова раскалывалась, а в спину неприятно давили обломки деревяшек. И, словно этого было мало, что-то пыталось сожрать его волосы.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Goat Shed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9022195) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-17 для команды Ретро, бета - KP_and_her_fics

Локи очнулся. Голова раскалывалась, а в спину неприятно давили обломки деревяшек. И, словно этого было мало, что-то пыталось сожрать его волосы.

— Брось! — сказала старуха. — Мало ли, где они до этого побывали.

Локи попытался подумать о более вежливом варианте — «пожилая женщина», но это попросту не подходило. Женщина была все же старой, со стянутыми в узел седыми волосами и черным, выцветшим от долгой носки платьем. Коза, которая только что собиралась устроить Локи импровизированную стрижку, отошла, и тогда он поднялся и сел.

Падая с Радужного моста, он только порадовался мимолетному шансу умереть. Вероятнее всего, решил Локи, получится упасть на Землю, или в Йотунхейм, или в неизведанные земли.

Сейчас Локи восседал посреди небольшого кратера, окруженный козами и высокими холмами. Это, предположил он, и были неизведанные земли.

— Ты мой козлятник развалил, — заметила старуха.

— Бывает, — согласился Локи. Он сделал храбрую попытку встать, но попытка провалилась, так что он решил попробовать позже. — Не хочу злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством, леди...

— Матушка Ветровоск, — сказала женщина. — Ты фейри?

— Может, да, а может, нет. Зависит от точки зрения.

— Эти ботинки подбиты железом. — Матушка Ветровоск не шевельнулась, но Локи представил, что пинок у нее, должно быть, мощный. — А мое гостеприимство не резиновое.

Локи призадумался.

— Думаю, ответ скорее «нет».

— Тогда кто ты такой?

— Я Локи. — Локи поклонился, согнувшись в поясе, и сделал еще одну попытку встать. На этот раз удачную, хотя на ногах он держался не слишком уверенно. — И, боюсь, я понятия не имею, куда попал.

— Ланкр, — сказала матушка Ветровоск. Когда Локи пожал плечами, она продолжила: — Овцепикские горы. Диск.

— Диск? — Локи что-то такое припоминал. — Который стоит на черепахах? А они — верхом на слоне?

— Все наоборот, — сказала матушка Ветровоск. — Надеюсь, ты не оттуда?

Одна из коз боднула Локи под коленки, и он едва не рухнул на землю, потеряв равновесие, но матушка Ветровоск поймала его за руку и удержала.

— Извините за сарай, — сказал он, когда катастрофу удалось предотвратить.

Локи решил, что раскаяние у него получилось убедительно, но матушка Ветровоск только прищурилась.

— Можешь пока остаться, — решила она. — До тех пор, покуда не починишь его.

***

Матушка Ветровоск была ведьмой. Локи выяснил это в первый же вечер, когда решил поколдовать, чтобы козлятник выглядел как новенький. Но матушка Ветровоск только нахмурилась и сказала, чтобы он сделал все как следует. Сейчас под бесцеремонным присмотром матушки Локи обтесывал доски и пытался выяснить, с каким именно колдовством знакома его хозяйка.

Казалось, она почти ничего не делала. Не приукрашала внешность, не понуждала расти свой сад. Чаще всего она готовила целые чаны травяных микстур и наблюдала за погодой, глядя на небо. Но в каждом уголке ее дома таились следы волшебства, и Локи не нравилось, как ее маленькая белая кошка на него поглядывает.

Он начал сколачивать пару досок для первой стены, но бросил, потому что пот заливал ему глаза. Локи задрал подол рубахи, чтобы вытереть лицо, и тут же замер, услышав порожденный этим движением гортанный, воркующий звук.

Он немного опустил рубаху, и старушка, стоявшая перед ним, издала разочарованный стон.

— Не закрывай живот! — сказала она. — Как по мне, он заслуживает права дышать свободно.

Слово «пожилая» не подходило и этой леди, но в ее случае «старая» носило совершенно другую коннотацию. Она была полненькой и довольной, а волосы волнистыми локонами свисали у нее из-под шляпы.

— Это ты, Гита? — окликнула матушка Ветровоск из дома.

— Просто здороваюсь с юношей! — сказала новая старушка. — Привет, дорогуша. Я нянюшка Ягг.

— Локи, — сказал Локи и решил попросту стащить с себя рубашку. Нянюшка Ягг захлопала в ладоши.

— Не смеши ее. — Матушка Ветровоск выбралась на свет божий, уже насупившись. — А ты не отвлекай его, Гита.

— Где это ты его откопала? — спросила нянюшка Ягг. — Я тоже такого хочу.

— Свалился прямо на мой козлятник, — сказала матушка Ветровоск. — Если захочет, останется с тобой после того, как его починит.

Нянюшка Ягг протянула руку, и Локи поцеловал ее пальцы. Она захихикала. Матушка Ветровоск смотрела на них с отвращением.

— Буду чрезвычайно рад, — сказал Локи.

Интересно, сколько именно ведьм здесь, в Ланкре?

***

Как выяснилось, несколько. Большинство посетителей матушки Ветровоск приходили за помощью, но среди них было и немало ведьм, заходивших полюбезничать. В ее дверь заглядывали и девы, и дамы, и старухи; они болтали, спрашивали совета и внимательно слушали то, чего она не говорила.

Самой нелюбимой гостьей Локи назначил молодую женщину в черном плаще и огромной шляпе. Вокруг ее ступней воздух голубовато поблескивал, а сама она одаряла Локи тяжелым взглядом.

— Тиффани считает, что ты все-таки фейри, — сказала тем вечером матушка Ветровоск. — Несмотря на то, что для моего козлятника ты берешь железные гвозди.

Локи пожал плечами и отвернулся, глядя в темноту.

— Не знаешь, каким колдовством можно вернуть меня обратно?

— Куда это — «обратно»?

Локи снова дернул плечами и съел пару ложек жаркого, которое принесла Тиффани. От привкуса ягнячьей крови сводило язык.

— Пока не решишь, куда отправиться, я не стану никуда тебя отсылать, — сказала матушка Ветровоск.

— Я подумаю, — ответил Локи.

***

Он доделал козлятник, когда с деревьев только начала опадать листва; козы, как только им разрешили, поспешили войти в это крохотное строение. Был поздний вечер, а матушка Ветровоск ложилась спать рано.

Локи задумался, стоит ли будить ее, но ведь он пока не решил, куда именно хочет отправиться. Вместо этого он взял подготовленный заранее узел со сменой одежды и едой, а еще пару флакончиков таинственных микстур матушки Ветровоск. Маленькая белая кошка следила, как Локи исчезает в сумерках.

Когда Локи открыл калитку, ухнула сова. Он поднял голову и взглянул в ее умные и безумные глаза.

— Я вернусь, — сказал он. — Когда приму решение. Или заскучаю.

Сова отвернулась и улетела прочь. Спустя миг Локи последовал за ней.


End file.
